


B for Betrothed

by nullspace



Series: The ABC's of Us [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, actually strong brotherhood, i'm hurt by this, i'm sorry mino, minhoon friendship!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullspace/pseuds/nullspace
Summary: (2/26)In another lifetime, maybe.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: The ABC's of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	B for Betrothed

“Hey, Minho, the young master called for you.”

Minho’s mouth hangs open with the spoonful of rice he’s holding staying still in the air, which he regretfully put down as Seunghoon makes his way toward the table and grabs the spoon from him—and soon after, the bowl. Minho gives him a glare, though he knows there’s no use, anyway. Once the young master calls, you have to drop whatever it is you are doing.

So, he gets up, checks himself on the mirror before making his way out.

“Eat it well for me,” he says as he reaches the door, hearing Seunghoon yelled something before it closes behind him.

He checks the time as he walks down the hall. The young master has probably just finished his lunch and now doing something in his room. His post-lunch activity varies, but just like everything in his life, it’s always scheduled.

Minho knocks once he stops by a large door, clearing his throat, “Young master, this is Minho.”

He hears a lazy “come in” from inside and pushes the door open, immediately finding the young master sprawled on his bed, eyes glued to his phone. Minho stands by the bed, hands crossed behind his back.

“Good afternoon, young master. Did you enjoy your lunch?”

“Yeah, sure,” he mumbles, now looking up after he pockets his phone and reaches his hands out for Minho to take—which the servant obeys, pulling the man up from his bed as he speaks, “I want you to take me to the city. I have to buy some flowers.”

Minho just nods, though he wonders to himself why, of all people, should it always be him. The other servants are undoubtedly better drivers than he is, and besides, the young master has his own chauffeur. But every time the young master wants to go out, be it just a stroll in the garden, or the park, or going to the city because he is bored, it is always Minho whom he chooses as his company.

He’s not complaining, no—well, what use is there for him to complain, anyway, he is a mere servant—but sometimes the question passes by his mind, and he can never find the answer. The young master, despite his mighty behavior and the arrogance he often showcases, can be a genuinely enjoyable person to talk to. Sometimes… Sometimes he’s even adorable. The young master is only a year younger than him, but there are many things he never knew about that discovering something very basic can be a really big deal for him. Maybe it is because he was born rich; protected and is always under surveillance, or maybe it’s just Minho.

One time, the young master had to go to Busan to attend a party. It had been the first time for him to go to Busan and also the first time he had to take the train. He asked Minho to come with, of course. Minho took care of everything, including the ticket reservation, from which he had found out the young master’s name; Kang Seungyoon. No one had ever talked about his name before—or, at the very least, not to him—the only person he knew could say the young master’s name freely is the Madam, Seungyoon’s mother. But even then, Minho’s barely ever talked to her, nor anyone else, really. Only Mr. Na can talk to her, in a way, he’s her very own loyal servant. So, finding out the young master’s name had been quite a reward for him.

Seungyoon had been very careful as he stepped into the train, but Minho noticed the excitement in his eyes. Behind him, Seungyoon had kept tugging on Minho’s sleeve as they searched for their seats, and Minho felt very compelled to just take his hand, holding it as he guided Seungyoon.

He did not say anything the whole ride, but the way Seungyoon looked around, eyes widened whenever he noticed something, and how he didn’t stop staring out the window with a big smile hanging on his face was very telling of how much he’d enjoyed the trip.

Toward the end, when they had reached their destination, Minho asked, “Do you like the train, young master?”

Seungyoon turned to him, his gaze unreadable as he stared at Minho for a brief second before he nodded, “Yes.”

Minho holds the passenger door until Seungyoon steps out of the car and he leads him to the flower shop. He sticks next to Seungyoon as he looks around the shop, observing the ready-made bouquets on display.

“Must be for someone special for you to bother picking a flower yourself instead of telling one of us,” Minho mumbles, eyes following the young master’s fingers.

Seungyoon hums, “Why? Jealous?”

Minho stops in his tracks, scratching his brow as he looks at Seungyoon’s back weirdly. He must have felt Minho not following him anymore because he quickly turns his head, rolling his eyes when they caught Minho’s.

“I’m joking. But, yes, it’s for someone who’s supposed to be special. What’s a romantic flower?”

Minho pauses a beat before he walks close to Seungyoon again, “Roses, I suppose. But any flower the person likes can be romantic, too.”

“What do you like?”

“Uh, sunflower.”

Seungyoon hums, then goes to the counter, maybe to consult with the florist. Meanwhile, Minho stays back, entranced to just look at the displayed flowers. Then, there’s a tap on his shoulder. He’s met with a bouquet of sunflower when he turns around, Seungyoon shoving it to his face while his other hand is occupied with another bouquet of roses.

“Take this as a thank you. For your services and everything.”

Minho doesn’t dare question it further, so he nods and takes the bouquet from Seungyoon’s hand and bows slightly.

He puts it in a vase as soon as they got home and places it on his windowsill since he doesn’t know where else should he place it. It actually lights up the dull room a little.

Later that evening, Minho sees Seungyoon getting in the car. This time making his chauffeur actually do the work and he wonders what’s Seungyoon’s schedule for the night. He’s not the one who manages Seungyoon daily activities, maybe the other servants know? They like to gossip, after all, and probing once in a while is fine, right?

Minho sits down at the dining table after Jinwoo called him. Seunghoon is already there too, as well as another two servants. Since the Madam is rarely at home, whenever the young master has a schedule out, they can breathe easily and let loose for a little bit.

“Where’s the young master going?” He asks when Jinwoo stands next to him, hands stretched out as he places food on the table.

“Didn’t you know?” Jinwoo turns to him, “To meet his fiancé. They have a dinner date.”

Minho’s eyebrows knitted immediately, lips pursing in confusion. “He’s found one already?”

“Dude,” Seunghoon kicks his foot from under the table, “You literally took him to Busan that time. They were introduced then.”

“Wasn’t it a family gathering?”

He feels a pat on his head and looks up at Jinwoo who’s putting rice to a plate and hands it to him while chuckling. “Well, they’re going to be a family, right?”

There’s a weird pang in Minho’s chest that he’s afraid of addressing, so he just nods and eats quietly among the chattering that’s going on around him. He goes to sleep that night wondering what it feels like to be engaged—to Seungyoon, no less.

Despite this knowledge and the uneasiness that comes along, Minho never had the slightest hesitation whenever Seungyoon calls for him and gives him a command. He’d like to think that it’s because he has no choice—he’s a servant, after all, obeying Seungyoon is the first thing in his job description.

Minho took him to the city again today. For some odd reason, Seungyoon wants to just stroll around. Occasionally they stop by some stores or food stalls, and now they’re lining up in an ice cream vendor because suddenly Seungyoon craves for some.

In the middle of waiting, Seungyoon leans against him and whispers, “Minho, get me the strawberry one. I have to go buy something quick.”

He doesn’t even give Minho the time to say anything to disagree as he immediately walks away. Minho wants to stop him and ask what is it that Seungyoon has to buy, and why can’t Minho get it for him instead, or why can’t it wait until they get their ice creams, but he can’t leave the line now unless he wants to go all the way to the back again. Minho is a bit restless thinking of it, but he tries to keep his composure all the time.

No, Minho isn’t stupid—of course, he knows that his young master is not a kid and is very much capable of doing things himself. But, well, Seungyoon isn’t necessarily _capable_ , if he’s going to be honest. The guy’s had everything done for him all his life, and he barely knows the area, what if Seungyoon gets lost? Minho’s job is at stake here, though admittedly that’s the last thing he’s worried about. So many what-ifs run in his mind that he lost focus, the man behind the counter has to knock the display glass to catch Minho’s attention.

Minho apologizes and mentions his order, one strawberry ice cream for Seungyoon. Initially, he would’ve had some, too, but at this point, he can’t even think of eating ice cream. Seungyoon said he’d be quick, but he hasn’t come back even until the man handed Minho his order.

In a panic, he walks away, scanning the area and hopes he can find Seungyoon among the pedestrians. He feels himself freaking out more and more when he can’t find the young master after ten minutes—and God, why is it that at a time like this he’s forgotten what Seungyoon was wearing? The ice cream in his hand is starting to melt, some of it is dripping to Minho’s hand, but he doesn’t care. He walks and walks until something catches his eyes; Seungyoon.

He seems to be walking away from the flower shop they visited two weeks ago, clutching the bouquet he’s holding to his chest when he walks past a group of people who seem to be bothering him.

Minho wastes no time and jogs to where Seungyoon is, feeling some kind of rage upon seeing the look on Seungyoon’s face. _No one_ , Minho decides, _no one should bother him_.

As he approaches Seungyoon, on impulse Minho puts an arm around his shoulder. He can feel Seungyoon flinching a bit, but then he gives him a reassuring pat.

“Seungyoon, you took so long,” he says suddenly, stealing some glances at the people who were bothering Seungyoon and making him uncomfortable. They are quiet now that Minho is there; as usual, these people are only loud against people who seem weak.

“Look, your ice cream melted already. Should we buy a new one?”

This time, it’s a genuine question. Seungyoon shakes his head and Minho understands immediately, so they go back to the car instead.

As soon as they are seated in the car, Minho sighs deeply and rests his head against the steering wheel, “Young master, you made me worried sick. Why didn’t you just tell me to buy you flower? Why couldn’t you just wait until—”

“You know my name?” Seungyoon asks, cutting him off.

Minho leans back on his seat and glances at Seungyoon through the rear mirror, nodding at the question.

“How?”

“Well… I reserved the tickets for our train to Busan, remember?”

“Oh, right.”

There’s a pause between them for a moment, then Minho speaks, “I apologize for calling you by your name, young master, and for my inappropriate action earlier—I didn’t mean to be, I swear, but I had to get those people off your back, so…”

Seungyoon only hums a yes, then Minho starts the car. Though there’s still this burden he’s feeling in his chest, so Minho turns around, “But, young master, please don’t—”

He’s being cut off again. This time, Seungyoon shoving a bouquet of sunflower to his face. There’s a sense of déjà vu from this action, Minho takes it wordlessly, though the stare he’s giving Seungyoon is clearly demanding.

“To replace the sunflower I gave you two weeks ago,” Seungyoon says after a few seconds of him just fidgeting under Minho’s stare.

And again, the weird pang in Minho’s chest comes back. Though, this time mixed with an odd feeling in his stomach and a sudden urge for him to smile widely. He bites it back, though, carefully placing it on the seat next to him and smiles courteously at Seungyoon.

“Thank you, young master. I appreciate it, really, I do. But we should go together next time, you know. There are many thugs in the city and I don’t want you to be in danger,” Minho sighs, feeling as though he’s letting his guard down, “I want to keep you safe.”

Maybe _want_ is the wrong word. He should have said _need_ since it is his duty as a servant. _Want_ is something that comes from regular guy Song Minho, not loyal servant Song Minho. He thinks he should say something else, but—deep within his heart, Minho knows that he truly does want to keep Seungyoon safe, duty or not, it doesn’t matter.

He doesn’t know what comes to Seungyoon or what he’s thinking, but the young master smiles and reaches out to pat Minho’s head. Gentle touch, contrary to the façade he’s always showing.

“Let’s go home,” Seungyoon says, and Minho complies.

When they get home, the magic disappears.

Seungyoon is back to his usual mighty self, huffing as he walks past the door and Minho tails behind him. He stops and turns to Minho, cocking his head.

“Come to my room after you put the flower.”

Minho rushes to his room and walks toward the windowsill. The first sunflower that Seungyoon gave him has dried a few days ago, actually, but Minho didn’t have the heart to throw it. Well, he does now, taking it out and replaces the water in the vase before putting the new sunflower in there and sets it back to his windowsill.

He then makes his way to Seungyoon’s room, entering after the young master gave him permission.

Minho finds Seungyoon sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor, or his feet, he doesn’t know. As Minho closes the door behind him, he approaches Seungyoon, opening his mouth to ask what does Seungyoon need him for but the young master beat him to it.

“Can you prepare the bath for me?”

Minho is dumbfounded, but he mutters a yes and walks into the bathroom. He stands by the tub for a moment, pondering. He should have asked Seungyoon how would he like his bath, right?

“Lukewarm,” he hears Seungyoon’s voice behind him.

Minho turns his head to see the young master standing by the door, leaning his weight against the frame and Minho quickly turns the water. He hears the door being closed when he’s pouring soap into the water, heart on his throat as he looks behind and sees Seungyoon stripping out of his clothes. Minho immediately averts his gaze back to the tub—he did catch a glimpse of Seungyoon’s skin, that split second is going to be in the back of his head forever, he thinks.

He hears footsteps, he feels a presence beside him, he watches as delicate finger dips itself into the water—checking the warmth, then Seungyoon steps into the tub and sits down. Minho wants to look away, but Seungyoon rests his hands on the edges and one of them touches Minho’s, so he looks at Seungyoon instead.

“Can you get me some wine?”

Minho shuffles to the bedroom, Seungyoon has some that he keeps for himself in there. He comes back with a bottle that he pulled randomly out of the shelf and a wine glass, pouring it once he closes the door. He kneels beside the tub and hands the glass to Seungyoon who’s not saying anything as he gulps it down quickly.

Minho thinks he shouldn’t be here any longer.

“Thank you, Minho.”

He takes that as him being dismissed, so Minho moves, about to get up if not for the grip on his hand. Seungyoon shakes his head, looking up at him differently—something about his gaze hurts Minho’s heart. Then he whispers, “Don’t leave.”

What doesn’t Minho do for Seungyoon? If the man asked him to jump off a cliff he would do it without a hint of doubt. Minho nods and sits on the floor, still not saying anything and just stares at Seungyoon. The young master’s body is covered by the foam, the bubbles, Minho can only see his neck down to his shoulder, Seungyoon’s collarbones sticking out—he’s so thin. Minho clenches his fists, holding the urge to reach out.

He wants to. He wants so badly to reach out and feel the skin under his hand.

“Minho.”

Seungyoon’s voice breaks him out of his trance. He passes a bath sponge to Minho which he almost didn’t catch.

“Clean my back, please.”

Minho is pretty sure he’s going to have a heart attack if Seungyoon keeps up this act. But then again, Seungyoon’s wish is his command.

He takes the empty glass from Seungyoon’s hand, setting it down on the floor before he kneels on the other end of the tub behind Seungyoon. The young master sits up, exposing his back to Minho. He takes a deep breath, dipping the sponge into the water before starting to rub Seungyoon’s back with it. Gently, very gently, as if he fears he would break the man before him if he does it any harsher.

It felt like forever for Minho before Seungyoon asked him to get him a towel. The torture didn’t end there, though, as Seungyoon gets up and steps out of the tub, he asks Minho to dry him up. Minho tries to keep his composure the whole time, but patting Seungyoon’s body down like this—even through towel—feels so wrong, and undeniably hot.

“All done, young master,” he says after wrapping the towel around Seungyoon’s waist.

“Seungyoon.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Seungyoon when we’re alone. It’s a command,” Seungyoon says quickly, and pats Minho’s head for the second time that day. “Thank you, Minho. You can go now.”

“Okay,” Minho mumbles as he walks away.

“Okay what?”

Minho pauses, his hand ghosting on the door handle. He turns his body slightly, smiling at the young master, “Okay, Seungyoon.”

Minho almost runs to his room, going straight to the bathroom as soon as he’s there. He tries not to think of it, but as he strips and gets ready to shower, images of Seungyoon’s bare form flood his mind. Seungyoon’s skin, very pale compared to his own, he couldn’t stop being mesmerized at the contrast when he was rubbing Seungyoon’s back. Seungyoon’s chest, Seungyoon’s back, Seungyoon’s tummy, Seungyoon’s—

Minho groans, he won’t survive like this.

His hand travels down his tummy, biting his lower lip as he tries to think. He shouldn’t, right? But…

“Seungyoon,” he whispers, hand already stroking his dick into full hardness.

What Seungyoon doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

There’s a knock on his door one night and Minho lazily rolls out of his bed to open it, only to be frozen upon seeing his guest.

“Young ma—Seungyoon?”

“Hey,” Seungyoon says, there’s a hint of smile as he eyes Minho up and down. Minho looks down and realizes this might be the very first time Seungyoon sees him without the servant attires. He doesn’t know how to act.

“What’s the matter?”

“Come with me.”

Seungyoon doesn’t give him a chance to say anything, already pulling Minho’s hand and drags the servant to his room.

Some classical music is playing when they enter Seungyoon’s room. It’s scented different, Minho notices, maybe Seungyoon lit one of his scented candles and the light is set to be dim. Minho stands in the center of the room and waits as Seungyoon closes the door. He smiles when he turns around and approaches Minho. “I’m in the mood to dance,” he says, “Can you dance?”

Minho can, but he doesn’t understand why Seungyoon wants to dance at two in the morning. He decides there’s no use wondering, instead offering a palm and asks, “May I have this dance?”

Seungyoon takes his hand and they dance.

At some point, Seungyoon wraps his arms around Minho’s neck, head tucked under Minho’s chin while Minho has his own arms around Seungyoon’s waist. They stay like that for a while, feet still moving along with the music until Seungyoon turns his head slightly and, much to his surprise, kisses Minho’s neck.

And he doesn’t stop there.

Seungyoon presses more kisses. Up, up, up—Minho feels hot on the spots where Seungyoon kissed him; his neck, his ear, his jaw, his cheek. Seungyoon pauses as his lips ghost over Minho’s, making him wonder if Seungyoon is going to do it at all. Then, he presses his lips against Minho’s—barely, only a brush.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Minho?”

Minho says yes without thinking twice and suddenly, they stop moving. Except for their lips against each other. He can feel Seungyoon trying to dominate the kiss, so he lets him. Minho clings to Seungyoon like his life depends on it—parts his lips when Seungyoon’s tongue demands him to, whimpers when Seungyoon tugs his hair, and lets Seungyoon pushes him back, back, back, until his knees give out when they knock over something and they fall back on Seungyoon’s bed.

Seungyoon straddles his thighs, pushing Minho’s shirt up and for a moment just spreads his palms on Minho’s torso. Then, he leans down, placing kisses on every inch of Minho’s skin, Minho can feel him everywhere all at once.

“Is this okay?” Seungyoon asks when his fingers slip on the band of Minho’s pajama pants, gripping on it impatiently. “Is this okay, Minho?”

Minho says yes to them all; even when Seungyoon has his mouth around him or when Seungyoon fucks himself with his dick.

Anything—Minho wants to give Seungyoon _anything_.

He wakes up with a heavy weight on his chest—literally. Seungyoon, still asleep, has his head rested on Minho’s chest, arm wrapping around his waist and Minho smiles.

The contentedness doesn’t last, though, as soon after the door opens and reveals Seunghoon, whose jaw dropped when he found Minho.

Minho cringes, already imagining the kind of scolding he will receive, but for now he wants to let Seungyoon sleep more. So he shakes his head, putting a finger over his lips and gestures Seunghoon to get out. Seunghoon stares at him some more, sighing before he leaves the room.

“The young master said he still wants to sleep! There’s no schedule for him anyway, right?” is what Minho heard yelled out, Seunghoon’s voice eventually fading out as he walks away.

“Is that Seunghoon?”

Minho looks down. Seungyoon is still hiding his face, voice heavy with sleep. Some of his hair sticks out when he looks up and rests his chin on Minho’s chest, his eyes are barely open, and Minho thinks he’s the most adorable like this. He can’t help himself, his hand moving on its own to caress Seungyoon’s head as he nods.

“Good then, I don’t have to fire anyone.”

After a few minutes of unwillingness, Minho finally left Seungyoon’s room, making his way to his own room stealthily. Luckily, everyone is busy with their own thing and Minho gets to his room without anyone stopping him in the hall asking why on earth is he not in his servant attires. He closes the door and turns around, jumping slightly when he finds Seunghoon leaning against the windowsill.

“So,” Seunghoon says without waiting.

“Hyung, listen—”

“What the _hell_ was that, Minho?”

Honestly, Minho doesn’t know either. He doesn’t understand Seungyoon, moreover himself for letting it happened. He doesn’t say anything, ducking his head when he hears Seunghoon sighs and sits on Minho’s bed.

“Look, hyung…”

“Minho, the man is engaged.”

Ouch.

Ouch, ouch, ouch.

He knows that, he knows that very well, and it hurts. “I know…”

Minho sighs and brings himself to the sofa in his room. As he plops down, he leans back and his eyes meet Seunghoon’s—ones that are shooting dagger at him. He can’t say anything anymore, so he forces a smile, and Seunghoon’s gaze softens.

“Minho, if you asked me personally, I don’t care about the young master.”

Minho’s eyebrow perked at that.

“I mean, as a duty? Yes, I care for him—it’s my job, and I do my job well. But outside that? It’s whatever, you know. He’s a rich, spoiled, arrogant kid.”

Minho wants to protest. He knows Seungyoon. He is beyond just those three things, it’s a façade, it’s a role he has to play.

“But you’re my friend. Hell, I even think of you as my brother. I know you, Minho, and I’m saying this as someone who _actually_ knows you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

That actually warms his heart, Minho thinks he will cry. He rubs his temple and looks away from Seunghoon, sighing yet again.

“It’s just a fling, you don’t have to worry so much.”

“Didn’t I just say I know you?” Seunghoon clicks his tongue and gets up, striding toward the windowsill and touches a petal of Minho’s sunflower gently. “You never slept with people just for fun, you’re in love. Do you think I can’t see the way you look at the young master? You look at him like he created the world himself!”

Well, Minho was never aware of that. He blushes, despite knowing that he’s being scolded right now.

“He’s gonna hurt you,” Seunghoon says, voice stern this time.

Minho knows that already. Whether intentionally or not, being with Seungyoon will hurt him, and it will probably take long to recover from the hurt—Minho knows that very well. But right now he’s happy, and he sees Seungyoon happy, and that’s all that matters. At least, until the fated day comes, he wants to show Seungyoon that someone _does_ love him, with all sincerity, not because it is a duty or because of what Seungyoon possesses.

“Will you be there for me if—when I am hurt?” Minho asks, looking up at Seunghoon who’s ready to leave his room.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

That’s enough, Minho thinks.

So, Seunghoon is in on their secret even though time to time he would remind Minho that this whole ordeal is so wrong. But Minho always begs for Seunghoon to let him have this one and he would cave in and wishes Minho to enjoy his momentary bliss, or something along that line.

Sometimes, Seunghoon will be the one waking him up in the crack of dawn so Minho can leave before anyone else is awake.

Today is no exception. Minho wakes up to Seunghoon shaking his body slightly, he grumbles when he notices it’s still four in the morning.

“The young master has to get ready very early, Minho. You don’t want them barging in here and see you in his bed naked, do you?”

Right.

Seunghoon waits outside while Minho searches for his clothes and wears them quickly. He approaches the bed then, watching Seungyoon who’s still sleeping soundly.

(“I love you,” Minho had said last night.

It was not a slip of tongue, it was not in the heat of the moment, it was something that he had been wanting to say for the longest time but never certain of doing. Seungyoon buried his face deeper in Minho’s chest and Minho could feel him trembling.

“Please,” he’d whispered, “Please don’t say it.”

But he had to, Minho had to let Seungyoon know.

“I’m in love with you, Seungyoon.”

He thought he’d felt damp on his chest. Minho hugged Seungyoon tighter, closer as he felt the young master’s body trembled even more. Seungyoon sniffled and sobbed and clawed his nail on Minho’s chest.)

Minho caresses Seungyoon’s hair and kisses his forehead briefly before he pulls away.

“Live a happy life, young master.”

None of the servants at home went to the wedding since it’s private. But Mr. Na called Seunghoon when they were about to get home so everyone could get ready and welcome them. All the servants line up on the front door, Minho sighs when he sees the car coming in the driveway.

There is an ache in his heart, it has been there since last night and it’s still there. It stings even more as he watches the chauffeur holds the door and Seungyoon steps out of the car, followed by his new wedded wife.

The servants clap their hands and congratulated the couple once they entered the house. Minho can’t bring himself to say anything so he just does an unenthused clap.

He imagines being next to Seungyoon right now; to be the one being congratulated, to be the one who stood with Seungyoon at the altar, the one to whom Seungyoon proposed to—or the other way around, it doesn’t matter. He imagines being the one Seungyoon took for a dinner, the one who received the roses.

Minho’s eyes meet Seungyoon’s. For the briefest of moment, it feels like forever as they stare at each other. It feels like only him and Seungyoon are standing in the room—though, the imagination quickly dissipates when Seungyoon looks away.

He watches as Seungyoon walks his wife to his room; hand around her waist and Minho smiles.

In another lifetime, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> finally in my element (angst). i've always wanted to write servant/master relationship!! initially i wanted to write seungyoon as the servant cuz we've seen that VCR ahhhhhh, but somehow it suits mino more... ahhaa... anyway I'm sorry.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
